Foe
Foe is a song by Yanagi Nagi. It was released on March 18, 2015. It is Last Era's opening song. Listen Lyrics Full Version Kanji= 誰か見つけてと零した声は 流星になって君に届く 迷いながら歩いていた 分かれ道気付かず　通り過ぎていく 間違うのはとても怖くて いつも選べないまま泣いてばかりいたよ 一度きりのこの世界で 出会えたことは奇跡の嵐　後悔しない 今　体中に満ちる光が つま先から君を求めて　駆け出していく 涙はもう　すべて流れ落ちて 宝石になった 髪が揺れて奏でる音 何でもない瞬間が　こんなに穏やか 手を繋いで　言葉交わして これまでの空白も一緒に色を付けよう そっと並んで見上げた空に まっすぐな軌道描かれていく　あの日の想い 今　旅を終えた僕らの宇宙船(ふね)は 銀河の中ふわり漂って きっと誰かの星になるだろう 光絶やさぬ様に希望を降らすよ もしも違う空を見たとしても 心は繋いだまま たとえ宇宙の端と端でも 君を見つけられるから　後悔しない 今　体中に満ちる光が つま先から君を求めて きっと何万光年先でも届く流れ星になって 君の元へ |-| Romaji = Dareka mitsukete to koboshita koe wa Nagareboshi ni natte kimi ni todoku Mayoi nagara aruite ita Wakaremichi kidzukazu toorisugite yuku Machigau no wa totemo kowakute Itsumo erabenai mama naite bakari ita yo Ichido kiri no kono sekai de Deaeta koto wa kiseki no arashi koukai shinai Ima karadajuu ni michiru hikari ga Tsumasaki kara kimi wo motomete kakedashite yuku Namida wa mou subete nagareochite Houseki ni natta Kami ga yurete kanaderu oto Nan demo nai shunkan ga konna ni odayaka Te wo tsunaide kotoba kawashite Kore made no kuuhaku mo issho ni iro wo tsukeyou Sotto narande miageta sora ni Massugu na kidou egakarete yuku ano hi no omoi Ima tabi wo oeta bokura no fune wa Ginga no naka fuwari tadayotte Kitto dareka no hoshi ni naru darou Hikari tayasanu you ni kibou wo furasu yo Moshimo chigau sora wo mita toshite mo Kokoro wa tsunaida mama Tatoe uchuu no haji to hashita demo Kimi wo mitsukerareru kara koukai shinai Ima karadajuu ni michiru hikari ga Tsumasaki kara kimi wo motomete Kitto nanman kounen saki demo todoku nagareboshi ni natte Kimi no moto e |-| English = My voice, crying, “Please find me”, Became a shooting star to reach you. I was walking along, getting lost, Going down road after road without realizing I was parting ways. It’s so frightening to make a mistake; I was always crying, never making decisions. In this world there’s only one of, The fact we met is a storm of miracles – and I don’t regret a thing! The light that fills my entire body now, Seeks you by way of my fingertips, running wildly – My tears have all already flowed out, Turning to precious gems. The sound that flowing hair plays – Moments in which nothing happens can really be this calm. Joining hands and sharing words, Together, let’s bring color to all the blank space that came before now. Gently side by side as we look up at the sky, A direct orbit was being drawn: our feelings from that day. Now that our space ship’s journey has ended, It floats gently in the Milky Way; It will surely become someone’s star, Raining down hope with undying light. Even if I were to see a different sky, Our hearts would remain connected. Even from opposite corners of space, I would still be able to find you – so I don’t regret a thing! The light that fills my entire body now, Seeks you by way of my fingertips. Surely, even tens of thousands of light years from now, I’ll reach you… becoming a shooting star, To arrive where you are. Category:Music